Reincarnation Sucks
by shygirl2009
Summary: After an successful mission to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto was banished by the Elders and the the Civilian Council. But Kyuubi gave him a choice to start a new life and he takes it. Years later, he was happy with his life, but when his past came back, what will he do?
1. Prologue

**Yes it's another Naruto crossover so yeah**

**Uh I never have much to say here so yeah**

**Enjoy**

Prologue

Heavy breathing was heard as a young boy of fourteen was running through the forest as he was being chased.

The boy have golden tan skin, bright blonde hair, sky blue eyes and three lines on his cheeks. He's wearing an orange jacket, pants and tan sandals, but it's ripped and ruined. Also he was cuts and bruises all over him.

He was breathing heavily as he was sprinting threw the trees, feeling betrayed of what had happened a few hours ago.

**(Few Hours Ago)**

He was standing in the council room with the elders and the Civilian Council sitting in their seats as the elders announced that he was thereby banished from the village for almost killing their 'precious' Sasuke Uchiha. What hurts even more that his friends didn't do anything to stop this and Sakura even yelled and slapped him for breaking his promise of hurting her 'Sasuke-kun' and in the end called him a 'demon' and that hurts him the most. The only people who cared was Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, the Ichirakus, Iruka and Anko, the rest just ignored him and joined the others.

So he ran out of the village in anger and sadness, unknowingly to him, someone sent a few ninjas after him to finish the job.

**(Now)**

_'__Why would they fucking do that? After I brought back their 'precious' Uchiha', I did what I've been told, do whatever is necessary to bring him back'_ Naruto angrily as he ran. He felt betrayed by the people he swore to protect, but anger overpowered it, **_'Calm down kit'_** Kyuubi told him and he soon felt his anger slowly pouring away, clearing his mind enough to think.

'_But what do I do now Kyuubi'_ he asked him, there were silence for a few seconds before he responded, **_'There is a way to escape all this and start a new life, but it will be painful'_** the fox explained to him. Naruto only have a few seconds to think about it before agreeing to it, _'Well I got nothing to lose, so let's do it furball'_ Naruto told him excitedly, Kyuubi grunts at the nickname before answering him.

**_'_****_Okay, but first we need an open space'_**, nodding Naruto ran faster ahead, knowing where to go. After a few minutes, he finally arrived to his destination, The Valley of the End, where he and Sasuke fought. **'Okay kit, here's good enough, but we have to make it quick because we're being followed'** the fox told him, _'Then make it quick'_ Naruto replied back, the fox grunts in agreement before starting the process.

At first, it was a warm sensation, but then it became a burning sensation. It felt like he was on fire, but worse, he bit his lip to cover his scream of pain as Kyuubi's charka spread throughout his body. Then after a few seconds, he felt like he was floating and the pain he felt was gone.

Black spots started appearing in his vision as he was losing conscious and the last thing he heard was someone yelling in the background and Kyuubi telling him something before darkness consumed him completely.

Naruto groaned as he came too with a pounding headache. So he slowly sat up and looked around.

He saw that it was night and snow everywhere making it really cold, which he didn't notice it until a wind blew against him, and trees on his right, signaling him that he's on the edge of a forest.

Naruto shivered against, wrapping his arms around him, trying to keep warm as he got off the ground and looked around, only to see a glimpse of light in the distance from his left, so he started walking towards it. _'__Kyuubi are you there'_ he called out, a few minutes passed and he was beginning to worry until he got a response, **_'_****_Yeah kit, I'm right here'_** the fox responded back, but sounded tired and weak, making Naruto more worried. _'__Are you okay'_ he asked worried, **_'_****_Yeah kit, I'm okay, I just used most of my charka to teleport you, I'm going to sleep to regain my charka back, so you're on your own for a few years, oh and I've changed your appearance as well'_** Kyuubi explained before falling asleep, leaving Naruto alone for the time being.

He was confused of what the fox meant, but he ignored it for a moment, in turn to find a suitable place to spend the night.

After an hour of walking, he came across a simple house and knocked on the door, hoping that he is allowed to stay for the night. A few minutes later the door opened and a woman stood before him gasped and brought him inside.

Minutes later, Naruto sat in front of a fireplace with a thick blanket over him and eating soup while the woman walked in, holding two cups of hot chocolate and sat down next to him, giving him the other cup with a gentle smile. Naruto grabbed the cup and smiled back gracefully before drinking it and letting the warm liquid warm his body. "Thank you miss" he thanked as he was finishing his drink, "It's no problem, my dear and stay as long as you need to" she replied back in a strange accent that he never heard of, but ignored it.

An hour later, the woman, who introduced herself as Viktora, guide him to a bedroom and gave him some clothes for the night. He thanked her and changed into them when she left, after he was done, he saw a full body mirror in the corner. He remembered the fox's last words and walked towards it and was shocked.

For one, he was still the same age and still short, to his annoyance. He now had short brown hair, brown eyes with a bit of amber in it and pale skin.

Naruto inspected a bit more of his appearance, before letting it go and accepting it. He sighed and went to bed, laid down and waited for sleep to come and mentally getting ready for new life he was given.

**Okay so its a start so yeah**

**And I want you guys to guess who he was re****incarnated to since this story is about that so yeah and it will be reveled in the next chapter so yeah**

**Shy out~**


	2. Chapter 1

**So yeah this is where it begins and yeah**

**And however that really tried to guess (because I never thought that anyone would do it) thank you so much and for following this story and yeah so**

**Enjoy**

Chapter one

He opened his eyes as he was awaken from his slumber, groaning, he turned towards his alarm clock and saw that it was **5:00 am**.

Sighing, knowing that he won't be able to go back to sleep, so he got out of bed, shivering a bit from the cold and walked to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. When inside the bathroom, he looked at the mirror and stared at his reflection, lost in thought.

It has been seven years since he started his new life and so far, it was challenging because he had to adjust to a new lifestyle, different form his old one, but he liked it better. He still hasn't heard from his friend since he arrived, but he keeps telling himself to not worry.

After five minutes, he sighed and took a shower to calm himself. After a shower and dressing up, he walked out of the bathroom and saw puppy chief sitting in front of the door, looking up at him, seems to be waiting for him. Smiling, he bends down and pets her, "Hey puppy chief, you hungry" he asked her, receiving a bark in return.

He chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen with the dog following getting ready for a busy day today.

"Aleks" Sly yelled out in rage as his house burned down. Aleks snickered from his hiding spot and the rest of the guys were laughing as well, so Jordan decided to end the recording there. Aleks sat back into his seat, stretching from sitting for two hour until he felt something move behind him and quickly jumped out of his seat and ran away and heard a thump from where he was before. Then he heard footsteps following behind him and heard Sly's giggles behind him, followed by the guys laughing, he ran though the hall and down the stairs, trying to avoid his friend, "Come back here you fucker" he heard Sly yell at him.

He finally ran to the kitchen, thinking that he's safe because he couldn't hear footsteps, so he walked to the fridge and took of a can of Pepsi max, but before he could open it, he saw black spot within his vision and felt a pulling sensation on his conscious. He barely felt the floor when he fell down and barely heard someone yelling out his name before blacking out completely.

**(Within his mind)**

When he woke up, he felt the soft feeling beneath his hands and a soft glow on his eyes, so he opened his eyes to see that he's in his room.

Confused, he got off the ground and looked around. It was his room, but he knew that he wasn't really there, because the last time he was in his mind, it was a sewer like tunnel.

He started wondering around and thinking of what had caused him to come here in his mind. As he walked out of the room, he heard laughter in the living room, so he ran towards the sound and was shocked of what he saw.

Kyuubi was in human form and sitting on the couch watching TV, which is showing his memories from when he arrived to right now.

Still in shock, Aleks walked to the couch and sat next to the red head and sat there in silence as they were watching the memories pass by. After it reached its end, the TV shut itself off, **"So kit, this is what you're doing now"** Kyuubi said as he placed his arm around his shoulder, "Yeah, good to have you back furball" Aleks told him, smiling. Kyuubi's ears twitched from the nickname, but ignored it, happy to be back to his kit.

It was a comfortable silence between them before the red head broke the silence, **"Hey kit, I need you to do something"** he asked him. Confused, Aleks nodded, **"I need you to rip a bit more on the seal and trust me on this, you will need it"** he told him in a serious tone, so Aleks nodded and walked towards the front door, where the seal was placed on and grabbed on to the corner of the paper and carefully ripped half of the seal. The seal in his hand burned up and disappeared as the other half glowed slightly.

Then Aleks felt drowsy and before he fell down, Kyuubi caught him and gently placed him on his lap and brushing his hair as his world was fading out. **"Shhh, It's okay kit, I'm right here"** he heard the fox cooing in his ear like a mother would and found comfort in it and closed his eyes and blacking out completely.

**(Real World)**

Aleks groaned as he started waking up. His head was pounding and the light in his eyes made it worse, as he was about to get out of bed to get some medicine for his headache, he felt a warm feeling in his head and the headache disappeared. Surprised, he got out of bed and smiled when he didn't feel any pain, **_'_****_Now don't be too shocked kit'_** he heard Kyuubi in his head, making him smile, _'__Sorry furball, after few years I got used to it'_ Aleks told him as he walked out of the room and downstairs. He heard the fox grunts before becoming quiet, and then he was pulled into a hug, which he saw that it was his friend, Sly and his other friends behind him.

"Aleks you're alright" Sly said happily still hugging him for a few more seconds before letting him go. "Yeah dude I'm okay" Aleks calmly said as he walked passed them and towards the fridge and taking out a Pepsi Max. "How the hell are you so calm, for all we know you could be dying?" Aleks heard James shout and the others confirming it too. Sighing, he turned around, still drinking his soda, "Guys it's okay this is the third time it happens" he lied to them, he didn't want to tell them just yet, **_'_****_You have to tell them sooner or later'_** Kyuubi told him and he have to agree too.

After hearing that, the guys calmed down a bit, but still worried. For the rest of the day, Aleks was in his room, saying that he will be recording, but he's really going to be sitting on his bed, thinking and talking to Kyuubi, and he was also glad that the guys are out for most of the afternoon, so he also had enough time to do some real recording.

In the middle of talking to Kyuubi, he heard someone knocking at the door, so he walked out of his room and towards the front door. When he opened the door, he saw someone familiar, causing him to widen his eyes in shock. Sighing, he dragged his hand across his face, "What the fuck dude" he said out loud.

**Okay left a cliffhanger**

**I wonder who it was at the door...ah what the hell I already know who it was, but can you guys guess who it is**

**Well anyways tell me what you think so far and guess of what will happen so yeah**

**Shy out~**


End file.
